


Поветрие

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, UST, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кили и Фили нужно поговорить о важном. Но важным оказывается у каждого свое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поветрие

**Author's Note:**

> Гномы практически никогда не видят друг друга обнаженными. Даже самые близкие родственники.

Ветер, прилетевший из гавани, сильно толкнул Кили в грудь, стоило ему высунуться из-за печной трубы, проверяя, ровно ли легли кирпичи. От неожиданности он чуть не потерял равновесие и выронил заляпанный раствором мастерок себе на колени. Качнулся вперед, чтобы усидеть на узеньком коньке крыши, схватился обеими руками за только что уложенный ряд, да так, что обе ладони со всей силы впечаталась в свежий раствор. Выругавшись, затряс руками, разбрызгивая во все стороны тяжелые серые капли. Пока крутился, соображая, как бы ловчее отчистить руки - ну, не об собственную же рубаху их вытирать! - зажатый между коленями таз с раствором накренился и плавно тронулся по черепице вниз, на хозяйский двор. Оттуда немедленно донеслось:  
\- Эй, гном! Что-то не больно ловко у тебя получается. А говорил - любую работу по камню можешь спроворить...  
\- Тоже мне - камень нашли, - пробурчал Кили, поправляя разъехавшийся раствор мастерком и шлепая сверху очередной кирпич. - Не нравится - сам бы на свою крышу и залезал.  
Новый порыв ветра, остро пахнущий смолеными досками и талой водой, отбросил со лба длинные пряди, выбившиеся из под сыромятного ремешка. Прищурившись, Кили посмотрел вперед - туда, где за целым лесом печных труб, башенок и ажурных наверший, венчавших коньки крыш богатых домов, расплавленным серебром сияла полоска воды у самого горизонта.  
Весна всегда приходила в город из моря. Сначала появлялись новые запахи, вот как сейчас: едва сходил снег, жители принимались подправлять куски набережной, примыкавшей к домам, и собственные причалы, меняя сгнившие за зиму доски. Потом начинал звонко трескаться подтаявший за день лед, а ночью - глухо шуршать, колким крошевом осыпаясь в раскрытые пасти промоин. С каждым днем делалось все теплей, все ярче, все суше. Оглушительно орали птицы, солнце било в пыльные стекла, словно бы подгоняя: скорей наводите порядок, стройте, чините и отмывайте. Когда в гавань, избавившуюся от последних примет надоевшей зимы, один за другим начнут входить долгожданные торговые корабли, некогда будет.  
Но в этот раз все вышло не так. Ветер, прилетевший с востока, вместе с весной принес на своих крыльях тревожные вести. Болтали, что в гаванях, лежащих дальше по побережью, зима выдалась до того суровой и ранней, что к весне бедняки - те, кто выжил - истратившие последние гроши на дрова, передавили всех крыс, прятавшихся в трюмах кораблей, не успевших отплыть по осени из-за слишком рано вставшего льда. То ли это стало причиной, то ли затянувшаяся зимняя бескормица, но все чаще и чаще среди ветхих лачуг мелькали носилки могильщиков. На грубой холстине, обертывающей истощенные, ссохшиеся тела, во множестве проступали зловонные пятна. Потекли шепотки о поветрии. Перепуганные горожане затворились в своих домах, запретив жителям бедных кварталов показываться на улицах. Это не помогло. Как и выставленные через несколько дней кордоны. Как и облавы на тех, кто рискнул высунуться за дверь в поисках хоть какой-то еды. Смерть медленно расползалась по побережью, захватывая селения одно за другим.  
Им же с братом, считай, повезло. Бургомистр города, где жили они третий год, не стал отмахиваться от тревожных слухов и вовремя принял меры. Городские ворота затворили для всех. Залив был забит льдом - первые корабли ждать раньше, чем через месяц, не приходилось. И весь этот месяц жителям было приказано под страхом смерти сидеть внутри городских стен, не впуская в дома незнакомцев.  
Они и сидели. Вернее, Кили сидел. Фили еще в начале зимы, как только встал санный путь, отправился с торговым обозом далеко-далеко на север, туда, где у диких племен купцы с баснословной выгодой для себя выменивали пушнину на золото и железо. Путь этот был опасным и долгим. Обозники, не скупясь, в складчину нанимали отборных воинов для охраны своего многочисленного добра. А разве можно найти кого-то смелей, выносливей и отважней в бою, чем его старший брат?  
Самый умный, самый веселый. Самый красивый. Лучший.  
Кили тихонько вздохнул и почесал нос кончиком мастерка. Сам он всю зиму перебивался разовой работой, дожидаясь весны и возвращения брата. Как только Фили вернется - они откроют собственную оружейную лавку и мастерскую при ней. Давно так решили. Как раз тех денег, что обещали купцы за охрану обоза, должно им хватить, хоть и в обрез. Поэтому тратить надежно упрятанное дома золото Кили совсем не спешил. Наоборот - всю зиму старался, чтобы к четырем десяткам золотых, лежавших, тесно прижавшись друг к дружке в промасленном тугом свертке, прибавилось еще хоть сколько-нибудь. Получалось, по правде сказать, не очень: почти все деньги, что он добывал, уходили у него на дрова и еду. Много ли заработаешь поденной работой, да еще если и доброго инструмента своего нет? Вот и носился он всю зиму по городу, как угорелый: кому сани подправить, кому дров привезти, кому прочистить дымоход или переложить прогоревшую печную трубу. Как сейчас.  
Эту работу ему Гроди подкинул - подмастерье в одной из мастерских в оружейных рядах. Нескладный и долговязый, слишком высокий даже для людей - ну, чисто оглобля ходячая, за версту видать такого в толпе - он сам не рискнул лезть на крутую двускатную крышу в доме хозяина, сколько тот ни просил его и ни понукал. Когда отговариваться стало совсем уж невмочь - привел на двор Кили. Тот уже три дня сидел без заказов и с радостью согласился, едва не забыв о непреложных гномьих правилах уговора: выслушав заказчика, степенно все осмотреть, потом долго молчать, хмурить брови и бормотать под нос, старательно делая вид, что работа предстоит сложная, можно сказать - единственная в своем роде, и достойно управиться с ней сможет только очень, очень опытный мастер. И конечно же, только гном.  
Хотя, по правде сказать, дело было пустячным, на пол-дня. И то, если возиться и тянуть напоказ. Разобрать потрескавшиеся от времени хрупкие кирпичи и взамен их ряд за рядом уложить новые - искрящиеся румяными глазурованными боками, словно пирожки, только что вынутые из печи. Поставить на место большой металлический колпак, закрывавший отверстие от дождя и от снега. Пока Кили возился, разбирая трубу, все неодобрительно поглядывал на украшавший кованное навершие флюгер - дракон, растопырив крылья, взмывал высоко в весеннее небо, к бегущим по нему легкомысленным облачкам. Вот же придумали, будто мало здешним кузнецам нормальных затей: приладили бы всадника с копьем, корабль, летящей под парусами или горластого петуха с растопыренным хвостом. Пусть даже будет кошка, дугой выгнувшая спину. Но дракон-то к чему? К беде, не иначе.  
Закончив выкладывать очередной ряд, Кили вытер тыльной стороной ладони мокрый лоб и замер, тяжело отдуваясь. Солнце палило нещадно. Воздух вокруг хоть и был по-весеннему свеж, но черепица, на которой он сидел, прилично нагрелась и, пол-дня отмахав мастерком, Кили чувствовал, что взмок совершенно. По спине и груди стекал пот, мастерок то и дело скользил в мокрых ладонях. Отложив его, он стянул через голову рубаху, обтерся ею, как мог, и с наслаждением подставился солнцу и ветру. Сильно зажмурился, но ослепительный свет все равно пробивался под веки, выжимая из непривычных к его яркости глаз обильные слезы. Дома, в чертогах Эред Луин, было, конечно же, хорошо: привычный сумрак, отступающий ровно на столько, на сколько хватало света принесенного с собой масляного фонаря. Тишина, неподвижность воздуха, ровное сухое тепло и зимой, и летом - уютный, знакомый мир, сберегающий в надежных каменных ладонях своих детей. Кили, конечно же, скучал по дому, но, чем дольше жил среди людей, тем больше замечал, что окружающий простор - запахи, звуки, капризы погоды, тоже стали милы его сердцу. К примеру, взять солнечный свет. Гномы не жалуют дневное светило - оно больно ранит непривычные к его силе глаза, заставляет подолгу беспомощно моргать, приноравливаясь. Ему же, считай, повезло - если специально не смотреть прямо на солнце, оно его обычно не обижало. Вот и сейчас - одно удовольствие так работать. Будто кто трогает ласково за спину и за бока.  
На мгновенье представил, что это не ветер сейчас касается разгоряченной кожи, осторожно гладит ее, а ладони - большие и сильные. Теплые, все в мозолях от рукоятей мечей. Ложатся на плечи, враз ненароком придавливая к земле, скользят, будоража в жилах огонь. Пальцы путаются в зарослях на груди, тянут за короткие пряди и, когда их хозяин склоняет голову, чтоб посмотреть - шутливо щелкают по носу. И тут же ладони обхватывают обе щеки, тянут вперед, навстречу приоткрытым, смеющимся губам...  
Резкий крик чайки прямо над головой вывел его из блаженного оцепенения. Кили вздрогнул и огляделся по сторонам. Все на месте - крыша, ветер и солнце. Больше нет ничего.  
Размечтался он что-то сегодня сверх всякой меры.  
Подхватил мастерок и, закусив губу, вновь принялся за работу.  
Солнце быстро высушило мокрую спину и вскоре принялось чувствительно покусывать за плечи и за бока. Работа спорилась, и Кили откровенно наслаждался внезапным теплом. Живя среди людей, в их домах и по их законам, он не часто мог позволить себе такую вольность - раздеться посреди бела дня. Да что не часто - почитай, первый раз. Никому из гномов и в голову бы не пришло расхаживать нагишом даже перед сородичами, что уж о чужаках говорить. Не подобает детям Махала выставлять себя на показ перед другим народами, дабы не будить в них излишнюю зависть крепостью своего сложения, силой мышц, перекатывающихся под кожей, статью и красотой. А то, что ростом не удались - да кому он нужен вообще?  
Тут, на крыше, никто его не увидит. Голуби же, снующие стаей над головой в синеве, да крадущаяся по карнизу кошка не в счет.  
Через некоторое время, закончив, он придирчиво оглядел свою работу и остался очень доволен. Натянул на разогретую спину рубаху, сложил инструменты в большой плетеный короб. Дернул веревку, пропущенную через блок, одним концом убегавшую с крыши на двор. Подождав минуту, пронзительно свистнул, подзывая сына кухарки, что был отряжен ему помогать - по мере надобности подавать наверх кирпичи, готовить свежий раствор. Мальчишка не появился. Кили, обругав его про себя - то путался под ногами, отвлекал бесконечными расспросами, то провалился куда-то, когда и вправду стал нужен - медленно перебирая руками, ползком двинулся в сторону лестницы, ведущей к раскрытому слуховому окну. Добравшись, осторожно спустился и влез сквозь него на чердак.  
С кухаркиным сыном столкнулся возле крыльца - тот скакал боком в сторону колодца, размахивая двумя ведрами.  
\- Эй, Барни, где тебя носит? Я голос сорвал, все пытался дозваться тебя.  
\- Мне некогда, - бросил мальчишка через плечо. - К хозяину гости приехали. Послали меня за водой. Коней поить надо.  
\- Гости? Это откуда же? Не велено, вроде, в город пришлых пускать? - озадаченно протянул Кили. Выйдя на середину двора, вскинул руку к глазам, стараясь рассмотреть против бьющего в лицо солнца свою работу.  
\- А я почем знаю? Мне не докладывали. Хочешь - сам у хозяина и спроси, - мальчишка грохнул ведра на землю и полез в карман за рогаткой - увидел присевшую на забор всклокоченную ворону. Подобрав осколок кирпича - из тех, старых, что Кили поскидывал вниз - прицелился и выпустил жилу. Промазал. Ворона покосилась на него и лениво - шагом, не утруждая себя даже крылья раскрыть - перебралась на соседнюю заборную доску.  
\- Кто ж так стреляет-то? Дай покажу, - отобрав у Барни рогатку, Кили снарядил ее обломком поменьше, чтобы до смерти не зашибить, и выстрелил. Вышло даже лучше чем он ожидал: вместо того, чтобы просто взлететь от испуга, ворона кувыркнулась через забор - на мгновенье в воздухе мелькнули растопыренные когтистые лапы. И уже оттуда, из-за глухо составленных одна к другой проолифенных досок, донеслось ее возмущенное карканье. Тяжело захлопали крылья.  
\- Развлекаешься, значит? Тебе что сделать велели? - послышалось за спиной. Оба разом обернулись на голос.  
На крыльце стоял Фадир, хозяин. Заправив большие пальцы за пояс и выкатив вперед необъятный живот, он, прищурившись, разглядывал застывших посередине двора лентяя-мальчишку, посланного еще когда за водой, и гнома-работника, что не побрезговал детской забавой. Вроде, взрослый уже, хотя кто разберет - с их ростом, да бородами до глаз. Этот, впрочем, был не таким устрашающе волосатым, как другие его соплеменники.  
Барни молча подхватил ведра и, на ходу пихая рогатку за пазуху, со всех ног помчался к колодцу.  
\- Ну, а ты что же? Закончил работу?  
\- Закончил, - Кили степенно разгладил складки рубахи под поясом и медленно двинулся к дому.  
\- Ну и отлично. Гроди проверит, и тогда я с тобой рассчитаюсь. Ступай на кухню сейчас. Тебя там накормят. Не побрезгуешь же угощением нашим? - усмехнулся Фадир в усы.  
\- От чего ж брезговать, коль предлагают от чистого сердца? - Кили дернул плечом и поднялся на крыльцо, становясь с хозяином рядом.  
\- Вот и славно. Я вижу - ты мастер хороший. Тут болтают - вы с братом лавку хотите купить. Старый Ульв, что стоит через две от моей, как раз надумал свою продавать.  
\- А что так? Небось, выгоды никакой? Или место худое? - подозрительно нахмурился Кили.  
\- Выгода, гном, приходит следом за упорной работой и мастерством. Удача, конечно, тоже не последнее дело, но, поверь, метаться в поисках "верного места" не стоит. Ульв давно там стоит, его многие знают. Наверняка часть заказчиков достанется новым владельцам. Если будут честно работать, конечно. Хочешь - могу с ним поговорить.  
\- Не стоит пока. Мне нужно дождаться брата. Вернется вот - тогда вместе и порешим. Но все равно - спасибо за добрую новость. И за совет насчет справной работы. То-то гномы отродясь не слыхали, как надо трудиться, чтобы имя свое не уронить.  
\- Ты, парень, зубы не скаль, - нахмурился Фадир. - Я дело тебе говорю. Полвека на свете прожил, почитай - всю жизнь в этом городе - и знаю, как тут надо вести дела. Молод еще - старшим дерзить.  
\- А мне как раз семьдесят минуло этой зимой, - не вытерпел все-таки Кили. Глядя, как озадаченно заморгал оружейник, расхохотался в голос и, оборвав себя, посерьезнев, почтительно склонил голову. - Спасибо, хозяин. Так что там с кормежкой - не передумал еще?  
  
Войдя в кухню, Кили повел носом и одновременно шумно сглотнул - рот мигом наполнился слюной от восхитительных запахов. У стола сидели работники, ужинали. Женщины хлопотали у огромной плиты, время от времени исчезая в дверях, ведущих на хозяйскую половину с подносами и блюдами тонкой работы в руках. Здесь, на кухне, посуда была попроще, но еда от этого хуже не становилась. От котлов и горшков валил ароматный пар, на сложенных полотенцах лежали краюхи свежего хлеба. Поздоровавшись, Кили перекинул ногу через скамью и уселся на свободное место. Подвинул к себе миску с похлебкой, оторвал здоровый ломоть от начатого кем-то каравая.  
\- Эй, хозяюшка! Пива нальешь? - обернулся к женщине, той, что постарше.  
Мельком глянув на бесцеремонного гнома, она выставила на стол новый жбан, убрала опустевший. Съев похлебку, Кили вытер досуха куском хлеба миску и потянулся к большому горшку с кашей, стоявшему посередине стола. В разговоры, витавшие над столом, особо не вслушивался. Да и было тех разговоров не больно-то много. Странные у Фадира подобрались работники - сидели пришибленные, возили ложками в мисках словно и вовсе без интереса. Иногда бросали короткие взгляды исподлобья то на Кили, то на его соседа, что сидел слева, ближе к середине скамьи.  
Насытившись, Кили вежливо рыгнул в поднесенный ко рту кулак и налил себе еще пива. Вытянул трубочку, с наслаждением закурил. Вот теперь можно и поговорить. И самому, и послушать других. Оглядевшись по сторонам, так и замер, встретившись взглядом с соседом.  
Сидящий рядом был не стар и не молод. Вернее, не разберешь - все лицо покрывали глубокие рытвины от едва затянувшихся язв. Сквозь узкие прорези век недобро - как показалось Кили - блестели глаза. Похоже, это был кто-то из слуг приезжего хозяйского гостя. Ел он молча, низко склонившись над миской. В общую застольную беседу не встревал. Хлеб отламывал от лежащего прямо перед ним каравая - больше никто к тому не прикоснулся.  
Никто, кроме Кили.  
Закашлявшись дымом, он начал было медленно отодвигаться по лавке к дальнему краю, но тут молчаливый сосед поднял на него глаза:  
\- Налей-ка мне, парень. А то самому не с руки, - сказал - и протянул глиняную кружку, зажатую в покрытой рытвинами, как и лицо, ладони. Кожа на ней шелушилась, ногти расслоились и потемнели.  
Как во сне, Кили взял протянутую посудину, плеснул пива. Незнакомец молча кивнул. Опорожнив ее в несколько крупных глотков, встал из-за стола, поклонился и вышел на двор. Люди переглядывались между собой, бросали короткие взгляды на Кили. Многие, не таясь, обмахивались охранными знаками. Тянули из-за ворота амулеты, что-то шептали, стискивая их в руках. Кто-то судорожно рылся в кисете в поисках запропавшего оберега. Найдя же - тот оказался ссохшимся комком смолы, из которого торчали свернутые трубочкой листья - мигом закинул находку в рот, стал жевать, увязая зубами.  
Старшая из женщин подошла к столу, набросила на миску и ложку чужака кусок рогожи. Завернув, унесла на двор. Кухня быстро пустела - люди тянулись к выходу один за другим. Воротившись, кухарка щедро плеснула на лавку и стол щелока, принялась яростно возить щеткой, бормоча сквозь зубы:  
\- Накорми-напои... Не заразный он... Навязался вот на мою голову. И откуда только обоих таких приволок...  
Потоптавшись возле стола, Кили несколько раз сильно провел руками по ляжкам - так, что аж защипало кожу. Внимательно осмотрев ладони, дунул и потряс ими в воздухе. Кухарка, услышав его возню, подняла голову от лавки:  
\- А ты что торчишь здесь? Ступай уж себе. Да сбережет тебя ваш Создатель, если будет на то его воля.  
  
Фадир заплатил за работу сполна. Звал на завтра еще приходить, да только Кили что-то совсем расхотелось иметь дело с человеком, что привечает в своем доме таких опасных гостей. Не в пример своей обычной бойкости, он что-то мямлил в ответ на настойчивые призывы. Мямлил и все поглядывал на верхнюю галерею, где стоял незнакомец в богатом дорожном платье с бледным, осунувшимся то ли от дальней дороги, то ли от болезни лицом - хозяин того изрытого язвами молчуна, чтоб ему пусто было. Потеряв терпение, Фадир досадливо хмыкнул и, вручив Кили четыре серебряные монеты, сказал на прощанье:  
\- А насчет мастерской Ульва - подумай, - поправился, вспомнив. - Подумайте с братом. Когда он вернется?  
\- Да кабы я знал, - Кили вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Хорошее может выгореть дело. Выгодное. Точно тебе говорю.  
  
Бредя по раскисшей уличной грязи домой, Кили всю дорогу перебирал в кармане монеты и уныло соображал, чем он займется завтра, раз уж сам сдуру решил отказаться от плывшей прямо в руки работы. Из глубокой задумчивости его вывел жирный шлепок грязи, брызнувшей прямо на сапоги из под конских копыт. Досадливо вскинув голову, он прижался ближе к заборам и только сейчас заметил, что на улице стоит непривычное оживление. Сновали конные, натужно скрипели колесами телеги. По двое, по трое на перекрестках стояли горожане, что-то горячо обсуждая. Поравнявшись с одной из таких компаний, Кили выцепил краем уха:  
\- Все, наконец. Дожали меховщики бургомистра. Он еще после вчерашних рыбных старшин-то не отошел, а эти как навалились - живым от них разве уйдешь? Да и само, кажись, миновало...  
Вот оно что - кончилось вынужденное заточение. Ворота открыли, и в город хлынули путешественники и купцы, давным-давно томящиеся за его стенами в ожидании долгожданных вестей, что поветрие пошло на спад и можно возвращаться к обычному жизненному укладу. Оттого и многолюдно на улицах. Кили приободрился: новые люди - новые заказчики. Значит, будет завтра работа. А там, глядишь, и Фили вот-вот вернется.  
Дождаться бы - сил больше нет никаких.  
  
Фили вернулся на следующий день. Спешил к дому, как только мог - едва не сверзнулся с пони в грязь почти у самых ворот. Вот смеху было бы у соседской детворы, которая день-деньской висела на заборе, разглядывая проезжих, отпуская им в спину глупые шуточки или кривляясь напоказ друг другу - благоразумно дождавшись, однако же, пока эти спины отдалятся на достаточное расстояние.  
Наскоро привязав пони, Фили вошел внутрь. Надежды, что брат в такой час окажется дома, было немного, но все же он очень надеялся - вдруг повезет? На стуки и возню у крыльца никто не вышел - неважный признак. Дернул на себя дверь из сеней в кухню, оглядел ее - никого. Стал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж, где находилась их спальня.  
\- Кили, дома ты? Я вернулся, Кили! - звал, топоча сапожищами по визжащим ступеням.  
Ни звука в ответ, лишь слышался скрип растревоженного дерева. Толкнул дверь спальни - сперва показалось, что внутри пусто. Собрался было спуститься вниз и заняться разбором поклажи, дожидаясь, когда придет брат - не раньше вечера наверняка - как вдруг услышал со стороны постели Кили неясный шорох. И голос - тихий, хриплый, горячий даже на слух:  
\- Фили, братишка... Вернулся, значит. Успел. Я был бы рад тебя видеть. Кабы вот только мог...  
\- Успел? Куда это я мог не успеть? И что ты еще такое бормочешь, я никак не пойму? С похмелья, что ли, застит глаза?  
Фили шагнул было в комнату, но резкий вскрик Кили заставил застыть у порога:  
\- Стой! Не двигайся, Фили. Не прикасайся ко мне.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- У нас тут зараза ползала по побережью в последний месяц. Ты разве не слышал?  
\- Да что-то болтали такое на постоялом дворе третьего дня. Я не слишком вникал. Ты же знаешь - нас такие дела не касаются.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - Кили невесело усмехнулся и вновь требовательно выбросил руку вперед, пресекая попытки брата приблизиться. - Я сказал: стой, где стоишь. Я, кажется, заразился.  
\- Заразился?! - Фили от удивления выронил рукавицы. - Где? Чем? Быть не может того!  
\- Вчера в доме у одного оружейного мастера работал, а к нему гости приехали, как раз из восточных краев. Или же нет. Да все равно. На кухне сидел пока рядом с одним - видать, от него мне и прилетело, - хриплым шепотом, срывающимся на кашель, закончил Кили.  
\- Кили, я ничего понять не могу. Ты что, пьян?! Мы не болеем людскими болезнями. Что за чушь ты несешь?  
\- Ничего не чушь, - сердито выкрикнул тот, вновь зайдясь кашлем. - Видел бы ты, на что я сейчас похож.  
\- Так покажи.  
\- Ну уж нет, - Кили еще выше натянул на себя одеяло и для верности отполз в дальний угол кровати, подперев спиной стену. - Не смей прикасаться ко мне. Ступай-ка ты вниз, а? Или лучше - вовсе из дома. Потом придешь, когда я... ну, в общем...  
Фили с ужасом смотрел на сжавшегося в комок брата. Дневного света, лившегося сквозь крохотное оконце, не хватало, чтобы толком увидеть, что с тем стряслось. На столе дотлевал огарок свечи. Сердце сжалось мгновенной болью - неужто правда? Быть не может! Махал обереги... Давно канули в прошлое времена, когда подгорный народ жил вдали ото всех, затворившись в своих чертогах от внешнего мира. Хоть и блюдут себя гномы по-прежнему строго, не смешивая ни обычаи свои, ни тем более - кровь, с другими, но столько лет уже живут бок о бок с людьми, что насквозь пропитались, проросли их привычками: селятся в их домах, хоть и приспособив их для собственного удобства, едят их пищу, вместе работают. Не дай Создатель, конечно, но вдруг?  
Потоптавшись еще мгновенье на пороге спальни, Фили решительно тряхнул головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли. Подхватил со стола свечу и, не обращая больше внимания на предостерегающие вопли, шагнул к постели брата. Сдернул на пол одеяло.  
\- Показывай.  
Постукивая зубами, Кили еще плотнее вжался в стену, стянув у горла руками ворот рубахи. Отчаянно замотал головой:  
\- Уходи.  
\- Я тебе что сказал? Покажи.  
\- Фили, уйди, я прошу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заразился и умер.  
\- Да? А я, значит, только этого и жду от тебя? - с притворной злостью выдохнул тот, попутно соображая, как бы ловчее ухватить строптивца и дернуть к себе. Углядев торчащую из под подола рубахи ступню, стремительно выбросил руку вперед. Мгновенье - и вот уже отчаянно вырывающийся больной елозит спиной по постели навстречу не на шутку встревоженному старшему брату.  
Подтянув Кили к себе, Фили схватил его за плечи и внимательно глянул в лицо.  
Глянул - и тут же обмер, не удержавшись от горестного, удивленного вскрика.  
Все лицо Кили покрывали неровные пятна. Посреди них, и рядом, и по краям алели красные вздувшиеся пузырьки, большие и маленькие. Некоторые, успев лопнуть, сочились сукровицей. Они были всюду - на веках, на крыльях носа, на мочках ушей. Разве что губы не обметало. Кое-где виднелись следы ногтей - там, где чесалось особенно яростно, Кили успел разодрать кожу до крови.  
\- Да что ж такое-то... - прошептал Фили, обшаривая глазами лицо и руки. И руки! Руки тоже.  
\- Вот видишь. Я же тебе говорил - уходи, - Кили, подергал ногу, высвобождаясь, и попытался вновь отползти в угол кровати.  
\- Как же тебя угораздило так, братишка? - словно не слыша, Фили все вертел его перед собой. - Зачем ты полез к тому чужаку, коль видел, что с ним творится? Другого места не было, что ли?  
\- Да не лез я к нему! - огрызнулся Кили, стараясь локтями стряхнуть с плеч крепко вцепившиеся в них руки брата. - Там темно было, в кухне. Ну, не темно, конечно - просто мне так показалось, когда я с яркого света вошел. На крыше весь день просидел под солнцем - вот глаза поначалу и подвели. Не заметил, каков он. А после уж поздно дергаться было.  
\- На крыше? - озадачился Фили. - Что ты делал на крыше? Ты ж говорил - работал у оружейника.  
\- Так на крыше и работал. Труба у него совсем прохудилась, пришлось разбирать да перекладывать, почитай, всю целиком. Целый день провозился на солнцепеке. Жарища была - просто ужас. Даже рубаху пришлось снять - и то не спасло. Весь мокрый так и сидел, - Кили морщился и вертелся. Взмолился, в конце концов. - Ну все, отпусти меня. Я хочу лечь и спокойно уже... поспать. И мне, кстати, больно смотреть на свет.  
\- Да? Тогда успеешь еще належаться. На старости лет. Погоди-ка минутку, - бесцеремонно оборвал его Фили и с удвоенной силой завертел перед собой. - На крыше сидел, говоришь, - протянул, повторяя и, выпустив, шумно выдохнул. Вытер вспотевший лоб. - Ну и болван же ты, братец. Как ты меня напугал!  
Кили такой стремительный переход от сочувствия и испуга к надвигающемуся разносу - а Фили явно настроился выйти как следует из себя - несколько озадачил. Он с удивлением смотрел на сдвинутые брови старшего, слушая как тот все больше расходится:  
\- Эх, ты. А еще гном! Восьмой десяток лет разменял, а простых вещей понимать так и не научился. "Я болен смертельно...", - передразнил голос Кили, хотя тот вовсе такого не говорил. - Вылез на солнце - вот морду и обкидало.  
\- Что ты плетешь? Когда обгоришь - оно совсем не такое. Я видел - тогда шелушится и чешется. А здесь - в точности, как у того, что со мной рядом на кухне сидел.  
\- Небось, и грудь еще, да? И плечи, конечно, - Фили, не слушая, продолжал гнуть свое. - Оно же по-разному бывает у всех. Меня, почитай, в конце каждой зимы веснушками обсыпает.  
\- Веснушками? - эхом отозвался Кили. - Это как?  
\- Ну, пятна такие, - поморщился тот. - На плечах и груди. Потом проходит. На вот, сам посмотри, коль не веришь.  
Сказал - и потянул через голову рубаху.  
В первый миг Кили крепко зажмурился. Во второй ему показалось, что он ослеп, когда решился и приоткрыл один глаз. В сумраке комнаты на краю постели сидел его брат. Свет из окна, бьющий в спину, не позволял понять, хмурится тот или смеется, зато все остальное было видно отлично. Широченные плечи - силы в них, как у быка. Руки, заросшие до локтей светлым коротким волосом, небрежно лежащие на коленях. Фили качнул головой - отросшие косы, звякнув эглетами, упали на грудь. И - светлый. Весь пронизанный светом, идущим откуда-то из глубины, как будто в нем самом лампу зажгли. Кожа светилась белым и золотым. Как топленые сливки. Как белый хлеб из пшеницы, только что выдернутый из печи. Как сплав золота с серебром, любимый художниками, кто понимал толк в истиной красоте, за необычный, неяркий, но такой удивительно мягкий цвет.  
Кили почувствовал, что у него кружится голова.  
А брат потянулся к столу за еле живым огарком свечи. Поднес его ближе.  
\- Видишь? Веснушки. Мне даже рубахи не нужно снимать. Я давеча на постоялом дворе дрова рубил для хозяйки, вот и обсыпало после. Говорят, у кого волосы светлые - так с теми бывает. А у тебя, видишь, по-своему вышло. Любит нас солнышко. Вот уж точно, кто усомнится теперь, что мы братья?  
На этих словах Кили, потянувший было руку вперед, отдернул ее, словно обжегся, и уронил на одеяло.  
\- Братья. Конечно же, братья. Я очень соскучился по тебе, Фили.  
Тот улыбнулся и встал, натягивая рубаху.  
Промелькнуло перед глазами, уже со спины - бугрящееся, все заплетенное мышцами. И вновь - золотое.  
\- Тебя, я смотрю, сильней приложило. Наверное, от того, что в первый раз. Раньше ведь не было так?  
\- Нет. Никогда. Так в первый раз приложило.  
\- Вот и я говорю. Но ты не грусти, братишка - заживет через пару дней. Кабы ты еще сам себя не царапал - еще быстрей бы прошло.  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб прошло.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Да говорю - не хочу с такой опухшей рожей на люди выходить, - опомнился Кили. Перед глазами все так же стояло белое с золотым. - Я так испугался сначала. Думал - уже не увижу тебя. А тут - считай, повезло. Увидел.  
\- Что-то ты чудно говоришь. Видать, и вправду пока не в себе. Ладно, валяйся тут, отдыхай. Пойду вещами займусь, а то я там все внизу побросал без пригляда.  
Фили, направившийся было к двери, вдруг вернулся и вновь присел на постель. С усмешкой взглянул в печальное осунувшееся лицо.  
\- Вот угораздило вляпаться... Даже толком тебя не обнять. Я тоже скучал по тебе, брат. Очень скучал.  
  
На третий день, как и предсказывал Фили, все как рукой сняло. Ушла и сыпь, и краснота, как будто и не было вовсе. Лишь несколько царапин через всю щеку от собственных ногтей напоминали Кили об этой истории. И все эти дни он жил словно во сне, вспоминая волшебное зрелище, нежданно-негаданно открывшееся его взору.  
Вечерело. Кили сидел на кухне возле камина, разложив на столе резные детали от новой трубки, что хотел сделать к возвращению Фили, да не успел. Брат с утра ушел получать остаток денег с обозников. Те же, вернувшись домой, как водится, с выплатой не спешили. Куда теперь-то спешить, когда охраной тебе и твоему добру служат надежные городские стены, а не нанятые воины, которым и обещано было что-то слишком уж много, да не денешься никуда - слово купеческое назад не возьмешь.  
За спиной хлопнула дверь. Кили живо прикрыл свою работу куском холстины, сверху бросил собственную трубку, маленький ершик и нож - будто чистил.  
\- Ну как ты?  
\- Да все нормально давным-давно. Ты же сам говорил - оно быстро проходит.  
\- А ну-ка, рубаху сними.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Показывай спину давай. Не глухой.  
Кили медленно обернулся. Фили стоял на пороге - бледный, с трясущимися губами. Руки судорожно тискали шапку. Пуговица у ворота висела на длинной нитке, соседней не было вовсе. Не раздеваясь, он прошагал через кухню, вытащил Кили из-за стола и поволок к окну, попутно дергая из-за пояса рубаху. Ошалев от неожиданности, тот позволил крутить себя так и эдак, разглядывать чуть ли не на просвет, что Фили и делал с великой серьезностью и сосредоточенностью. На мгновенье отвлекся: царапая жестким рукавом, вытер совершенно мокрое лицо - видно, что бежал, запыхался. Да и в доме было не холодно - пылали в камине дрова.  
Фили скинул на лавку собственную куртку. Упал туда сам. С истовым облегчением выдохнул:  
\- Хвала Махалу! Обошлось.  
\- Что обошлось-то? - взвился Кили. - Ты можешь сказать, наконец?  
\- Я сегодня почти полгорода прошагал, - начал рассказывать, и тут же сам себя перебил. - Воды дай. Пить хочу - умираю.  
Выпив чуть ли не залпом огромный кувшин, на мгновенье прикрыл глаза и продолжил:  
\- Так вот. Я, как расчет получил, прошелся по разным рядам, чтоб приглядеться. Мы с тобой лавку вроде как собирались купить. Не забыл?  
\- Ну еще бы, - насмешливо фыркнул Кили.  
\- В оружейном конце задержался. Там, говорят, есть один мастер. Старый совсем. Работать больше не может, собрался лавку свою продавать. Я решил его разыскать, да расспросить поподробней. Но сначала думал все посмотреть, не открываясь, что дело у меня к нему есть. Стоял, слушал. То там, то сям. Вот и наслушал. Воды дай еще.  
Кили почувствовал, что теряет терпение. Сунув брату в руки очередной полный до края кувшин, уселся на лавку верхом рядом с ним. Не выдержал:  
\- Ну? Что ты наслушал?  
\- А то, что помер твой Фадир.  
\- Как помер? - Кили чуть не подпрыгнул.  
\- Ну, или не сам он. А кто-то в доме его. Или же по соседству. Я точно не понял.  
\- И что?  
\- Так ты же сам мне рассказывал про гостей его странных. Вот я и решил убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, - неуверенно закончил Фили.  
\- И ты опрометью мчался через весь город, чтобы проверить, живой ли я? А то, что меня утром видел - это не в счет?  
\- Так то когда было. Мало ли что, - Фили, уже сам понимая, что свалял дурака - не пристало взрослому гному бегать по улицам, не разбирая дороги - беспокойно заерзал на лавке.  
Позабыв одеться, Кили смотрел на него во все глаза. Словно впервые увидел. Его старший брат - умный, серьезный и рассудительный - способен, оказывается, на такие вот глупости. Мчался через весь город, словно мальчишка. Выходит, что беспокоился. Вот же какой...  
А Фили все никак не мог отдышаться. Привалившись спиной к стене, дергал завязки рубахи. В прорехе мелькнуло опять - белое с золотым. Кили поймал его за руку:  
\- Дай помогу.  
Стал расшнуровывать ворот. Расправил узкие ремешки, потом не выдержал - коснулся теплой ямки на шее, возле которой под кожей билась упругая жилка. Осторожно погладил, слушая пальцами биение сердца. Вдруг быстро подался вперед и припал щекой к вздымающейся груди. Замер, изнемогая от себя самого.  
Фили молчал. Так и сидел, закрыв глаза, держа на коленях забытую Кили рубаху. Потом накрыл его руку своей и очень серьезно сказал:  
\- Знал бы ты, как я за тебя испугался.  
\- Я знаю. Как я испугался тогда, что больше тебя не увижу.  
\- То было другое.  
\- Другое? Вот не уверен. Фили, мне давно тебе надо сказать...  
Вздрогнули стекла. Последние слова утонули в шуме, донесшемся с улицы - на башне мерно ударил главный городской колокол. Затем еще. И еще.  
Колокол бил и бил, бессчетное множество раз, а они все сидели, застыв, словно каменные изваяния.  
\- Это поветрие. Поспешил бургомистр.  
\- Что?  
\- Поветрие, говорю. Я слышал - ветром звон доносило с той стороны залива. Там большое рыбацкое село. Было.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Ничего. Под страхом смерти всем велят сидеть по домам.  
\- Не то. Что теперь будет? Как же не вовремя! Как раз лавку собрались купить. И припаса в доме нет никакого, - сокрушался Фили. Немного подумав, приободрился. - Хотя, может, и к лучшему. Нам-то чего? Вот поветрие переждем, глядишь, выбор появится. Кто умрет, кто после уехать захочет - не станет настаивать на доброй цене. Если так посмотреть - считай, нам с тобой повезло. Нужно только выбрать момент... - вдруг спохватился. - Ты, кажется, хотел мне что-то сказать?  
Кили выпрямился и глянул ему в лицо. Задумавшись, Фили чуть кивал собственным мыслям и цепко оглядывал кухню, явно прикидывая, надолго ли хватит имеющейся еды. Не дождавшись ответа, хлопнул младшего по колену и встал.  
\- Оделся бы ты, - кинул в руки рубаху. - Так что там? Вылетело из головы?  
У Кили хватило сил только молча кивнуть.  
\- Не беда. Вспомнишь, коль важное было. Время у нас еще будет.


End file.
